Toys for Tease
by damianarose
Summary: Sirius takes James to buy sex toys for Lily. They wind up testing them out themselves. SMUT


"Sirius I need a favour," James asked, coming into his best mate's bed room. Sirius was sitting on the bed tying his shoes.

"You know whatever it is I'll do it James," Sirius said, not looking up.

"You won't like this one," James warned sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Just tell me…I mean it can't be as bad as the time Lily came home early and you shoved me, naked and hard, behind the drapes and asked me to wait," Sirius laughed.

"I need you to help me pick out….ummmm toys," James flushed from embarrassment.

Sirius turned to his eyes wide, "what kind of toys Prongs?"

"Lily says she wants to experiment a bit and asked me to buy some toys for us," James crossed his arms over his chest.

Sirius' smile widened and he laughed until tears ran down his face, dashing at them with his hand he stood up, "c'mon Prongs let's go but your wife sexy toys."

"So you'll help?" James stood, his face lighting up.

"Of course, like you know anything about sex toys," Sirius rolled his eyes.

The apparated outside of a little store in Muggle London, it was in a dirty alley and called, "Treats For Tease"

"How did you know where to go?" James asked, stepping out from behind the garbage can.

"You know those flavoured cock rings you like so much?" Sirius asked, his hand dipping down to cup James' ass.

"Yesssss" James hissed, lips parting at the feel of Sirius' hand.

"They make them," Sirius laughed, he slipped his hand in James' and led him to the door.

When they came through they were greeted by an older lady with graying blonde hair and blue eyes, she a round lady with a bright smile.

"Sirius! Boy you came and finally brought your young man with you!" She said bouncing over to them and kissing Sirius' cheek.

"Yes Cecile I did," Sirius blushed, "this is James."

"James it's nice to finally meet the man that keep me stocking strawberry flavoured cock rings," she hugged James and James squirmed in her embrace.

"We're looking for some toys to be used on or with a lady Cecile," Sirius told her. Cecile nodded and bustled away to check her shelves.

"She knows our names?" James asked.

"Yes I have been shopping here since I was 15 James," Sirius smiled.

"Just for me?" James asked slyly.

"You know that's not true, you have Lily and I have…well others," Sirius shrugged.

"I can't believe that grandmotherly lady owns this place," James said in a hushed tone.

"It's not all she owns," Sirius smiled, and at James' curious glance he added, "you'll see."

"Okay I have quite a few things, some are normal and others are of my own creation," Cecile came back over with a basket full of fun toys.

"What I have in here are some of the basics, and some exotics but first," she handed a bag to Sirius, "the medium anal beads, two cock rings," she wiggled her eyebrows at James, "and the vanilla flavoured lube you like," she smiled at Sirius.

"Cecile you don't have to…" Sirius took the bag and hugged the older woman.

"Of course I do, you're one of my favourite customers," just then the door jingled and she was off, helping a young woman who walked in. Sirius grabbed the basket from her and took James to a corner of the room so they could look through the basket.

"Well we've got vibrators, flavoured lubes, a clit pump, nipple shields, edible panties and," Sirius smiled, "a clit massager with attachable penis ring."

"That's ummm a lot of stuff." James looked flustered. When he saw the clit massager he asked, "How's that work?"

"Oh…that's the best," Sirius looked devious and grabbed James' hand, he pulled him towards the back and led him through a door.

"Where are we?" James asked as they walked through the dark hallway

"Some place a little more private Prongs," Sirius laughed as they got to a door way where the door was open. He pushed James inside the room and shut the door.

"Padfoot what the-" James shut up as Sirius dropped the basket and pressed James into the wall, kissing him. His lips were hot as they forced James' mouth open so his tongue could plunder and sweep through it, leaving mint flavoured arousal behind.

"I can't help it James, you here in Cecile's shop, I've wanted to bring you for a long time," Sirius panted, his hand wandering down to James' pants.

"Sirius we can't, not here," James' moaned as Sirius slipped fingers under his waist band and began to push his trousers off his slim hips.

"Yes we can, it's a test room for toys, but we only have so long so behave," Sirius growled into James' ear.

The room was dark only a little light shown from a small lamp, James' ears strained and began to pick up the faint sound of moaning, thumping and buzzing coming from the walls around them. There was a couch against the wall and a large tub against the other with towels and scented soaps.

Sirius pushed James' forward so he landed face down on the couch, his torso hitting the chocolate coloured suede, his arse in the air, knees bent beneath him.

"Padfoot" James whined as Sirius slid his trousers and boxers off.

"Oh Merlin James," Sirius moaned, hands gripping the boys ass, he bent down and bit a small path from James' spine to his thigh, James' squirmed, his cock hard and throbbing, pressed into the soft fabric of the couch.

"James, spread your legs," Sirius whispered in his ear. James shuddered as he felt Sirius' warm skin and erect shaft pressing into his back side, he parted his legs and moaned as Sirius quickly slid a finger into his anus, rubbing him.

"You want to see how that toy works?" Sirius asked.

"Yes…but isn't it for girls?" James breathed, reaching back to grab his dick, needing to have a little pressure released.

"Usually," Sirius laughed and swatted James' hand away causing his mate to whimper.

James felt Sirius leave him and heard a small buzzing noise, he tensed not knowing what to expect and then a soft buzzing touched his balls, he jerked, crying out, body trembling.

"It's attached to me, when I thrust into you," Sirius began, putting some lube on his fingers and pushing them back into James' tight ass, "you'll fee the buzzing."

"Padfoot, please…" James' begged, the ache between his thighs almost unbearable.

Sirius gripped James' hips and thrust into him, barring himself to the hilt, forcing the breath from both their lungs.

"Oh Merlin Padfoot!" James' cried out as his balls tingled with sensation, causing them to tighten, "I'm close," he moaned, so close already.

"I know Prongs, I know," Sirius groaned and pulled out, thrusting back in, harder than the first time, he panted; finger nails digging into James' hips. His own member ached with need, the feeling of James clenched around him driving him wild, pulling out he forced himself back into James, his friend bucked beneath him.

"I'm coming Padfoot…. Come with me.." James groaned, writhing as Sirius' hand reached around and grabbed his cock and began to pump it in rhythm with his thrusting.

"I am Prongs, I promise," Sirius murmured, feeling his climax beginning to burn through him.

James opened his mouth and thrust forward, a guttural sound coming from his throat as he came, he drove his face into the couch, his seed spilling over Sirius's hand, his own legs and the floor, Sirius milked his orgasm, drawing it out.

As James finished Sirius pounded in one last time, his climax violent, his nails left half moon circles in James' skin, he collapsed on his friend as his orgasm ripped through him, his own seed, searing the inside of James' arse causing the other boy to tremble.

Finally Sirius reached down and turned off the buzzing when he realized James was still trembling. He pulled out of James' and rolled them to the floor, murmuring words of love he held James to him.

"Padfoot I love you," James whispered, kissing his neck.

"I know," Sirius kissed his lips and thought about how much time they had left before Cecile came knocking, not much he'd wager.

After they got cleaned up they bought the whole basket. Cecile beamed at them with knowing glances as she led a young woman into the back with a basket of vibrators.

The boys parted at the shop, Sirius had to go to work, Dumbledore was expecting him and James had to go home, Lily would worry.

When he got home Lily was ecstatic at the toys he'd brought.

"James you thought of everything!" She was beaming as she took out each toy and began reading the directions.

James just sat in silence and watched her, feelings of love and guilt pouring through him.

When she got to the last toy James' hand whipped out and grabbed it from her, "No."

"James what the hell?" Lily asked, confusion in her green eyes.

"I didn't buy that, I'll have to take it back," James told her, hoping she believed him.

"I love that about you, you're honest," Lily picked up the toys and began relocating them to their bedroom.

James heart clenched at her words as he took the toy and stashed it in his office, she couldn't have that one…It was theirs, his and Sirius'.


End file.
